Solve for $t$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $4t-3 > 37t -50$
Solution: $\begin{aligned}4t-3 & > 37t -50 \\\\ 4t&> 37t-47 &(\text{Add } 3 \text{ to both sides}) \\\\ -33t &>-47&(\text{Subtract } 37t \text{ from both sides})\\\\ 33t&< 47&(\text{Multiply both sides by }-1)\\\\ t&<\dfrac{47}{33}&(\text{Divide both sides by }33) \end{aligned}$ [Why did the inequality sign flip when we multiplied by -1?] In conclusion, the answer is $t < \dfrac{47}{33}$.